fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi Turajango
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Shinobi Turajango are the Rare Species of the electricity-wielding Turajango and one of the first monsters discovered to use the Matter element. Valid information on it is rare, as it is said to disappear in a flash. Can only be fought in High-Rank onward. Physiology Shinobi Turajango appear much like the normal Turajango species, but its fur is longer and black, its scales even more so. It also has thick, colourless stripes that blend into the blackness of its scales and fur, but under certain conditions, these glow indigo. The insides of its ears are the same, and the inside of its throat can also glow. The stripes start from its neck, forelimbs and ankles and can end in several places on its body, the farthest being the root of its tail. Its crest is now more coned than normal, which is normally pitch black, but it can also glow indigo like its stripes. Its claws has a second layer on top of them, and the electrical organs normally on its cheeks are replaced by blade-like spikes that are permanently erect. Its tail is much different from that of normal Turajango species; it has four sharp blade-like spikes sprouting in a column on the root of its tail, which have pores on them that spout Matter energy at times. Its eyes are dark purple, which can also glow indigo over its pupils. Behaviour Its natural behaviour is vastly unknown, but eyewitnesses of a Shinobi Turajango claim that it shakes loose strands of fur that temporarily hamper eyesight, and when they recover, they either find themselves wounded or unable to see the Shinobi Turajango anywhere. This gives the possible theory that Shinobi Turajango are shy. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain It is unknown where Shinobi Turajango fits in any environment or what it eats. It is thought to be predatory, however. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Shinobi Turajango have rarely been seen interacting with other monsters, so it is difficult to say for sure. From what is known, Shinobi Turajango vanish the same way when it sees humans. Tracks Shinobi Turajango does not leave tracks behind. Specific Locale Interactions Shinobi Turajango does not have any special interactions with the locale to note. Special Behaviours Shinobi Turajango are as sly as they are powerful. If it has successfully inflicted Blur on a target, it will leap elsewhere near the afflicted target and execute a powerful sneak attack on them. This also applies for Palicoes. Cutscenes Shinobi Turajango has no planned cutscenes. Abilities A Shinobi Turajango has a similar yet different style of fighting than the yellow or violet species. It loses its entire ability to use electricity or even enter a charged state to begin with. However, in addition to an altered, improved moveset, it can enter a different state altogether, and it can do so manually at any time it wishes. This alternate state imbues Shinobi Turajango's head, forelimbs and tail with the Matter element, as signified by its stripes, ears, crest and eyes glowing indigo. During this, it improves on its current moves while also using new ones. A simple flinch or break can knock Shinobi Turajango out of this state. Attacks listed with a * are moves that already exist, but have gained changes in accordance to the changes of the monster itself. Attacks * *Slam - Shinobi Turajango uses this much like the original, but is able to use this twice even when not enraged. This does small damage and throws hunters away. When enraged or in G-Rank, it can pull back its second slam to make it more powerful, increasing damage, which may also create a burst of Matter in its Matter state. In said state, it deals additional Matter damage and will inflict Matterblight. In G-Rank, regardless of its state, it will kick up black hairs, and getting caught in them will inflict Blur. * *Head Swing - Shinobi Turajango will swing it in an attempt to catch hunters with its spikes, which does small damage and knocks hunters down. In its Matter state, this deals additional Matter damage and will inflict Matterblight. * *Tail Slam - Shinobi Turajango will do this like normal, but instead of inflicting Stun, it can inflict Bleeding instead. It does small-to-moderate damage, and in its Matter state, it deals additional Matter damage, its reach has increased and can also inflict Matterblight. * *Tail Spin - Shinobi Turajango, borrowing this move from the Violet species, may do a 360-spin attack on the spot, even without having to use Tail Slam, but still frequently chains it. If used without following up, it telegraphs this move by raising its front limbs off the ground slightly. It does small-to-moderate damage and throws hunters away, and may cause Bleeding. In its Matter state, this move has increased range, deals additional Matter damage and inflicts Matterblight. * *Shoulderbarge - Overall doesn't change much, but in G-Rank, just after it stops, it will kick up black hairs, which will inflict those caught in it with Blur. * Matter Ball - Used in place of Ball Lightning. It will use this as it would the replaced move, but the Thunder-elemental projectile is replaced with Matter and moves much slower, but tracks the chosen target. Does moderate Matter damage and throws hunters away, causing Severe Matterblight. In its Matter state, the ball increases in size but is much more slower. * Matter Scrape - Used in place of Electro Scrape. It uses this as it would use the replaced move, but the resulting sparks are replaced by small orbs of Matter energy, which hang in the air before moving towards a victim should they get too close. Being hit by its arm will deal moderate damage as well as fling them, but getting hit by the orbs will do small Matter damage and cause flinching as well as inflict Matterblight. In its Matter state, the size and speed of the orbs increase. * Black Hair Barrier - Used in place of Electric Scream. Telegraph is much slower, and is signified by Shinobi Turajango raising its front half off the ground slightly and slamming them, all the while shaking loose hairs off. This does minuscule damage and only flinches but inflicts targets caught by it with Blur. * Matter Blade Spin - G-Rank only. Shinobi Turajango grinds its tail against the floor before swinging it to its head, catching it and sliding it across, releasing it with a small breath of Matter energy. After a brief roar, Shinobi Turajango runs to a chosen target, and after closing enough distance, stops and spins on the spot. Does high physical and Matter damage and upswings hunters, inflicting Severe Matterblight. In its Matter state, this has increased range. Rage and Tired States Rage State Just like the original, Shinobi Turajango will snarl and bare its teeth throughout the whole duration, while huffing pinkish-purple smoke. It is much faster and follows up on attacks, and if it is in Matter state, the normally-indigo glow will turn pinkish-purple, like the smoke it huffs. Tired State Shinobi Turajango will become much slower and most of its attacks will have longer recovery times. Unlike normal, meats are not effective in this state. Mounts Hunters will still mount the Shinobi Turajango's crest, or back if its head has been broken once before. It will try to shake hunters off in the same way as normal. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Keep Your Eyes Peeled! Whatever information there is about the Shinobi Turajango is that its black fur can be shaken off, and those who step in it find that their vision is hindered. Shinobi Turajango will then take this opportunity to blindside you, attacking with a powerful blade of elemental energy. Stay clear of these clouds, and it may just save you the hunt. Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Infraorder: Fanged Wyvern * Family: Jango Habitat Range Its natural habitat is unknown, as it has rarely been observed. Shinobi Turajango has only ever been found in the ancient ruins of towers. Ecological Niche Vastly unknown. Shinobi Turajango has never been seen hunting, so it is unknown what it eats. From what is seen by its adaptations, it is thought to be predatory. Biological Adaptation Shinobi Turajango has its electrical organs found on the common yellow species replaced by blade-like spikes, which are present in place of its cheek organs and on its tail. Its claws each have a second layer on top of them, which do not curve like the base claws, making it seem like its claws are heavily serrated. The quite literal highlight of the Shinobi Turajango is that it uses the Matter element, which spew from pores on its face, forelimbs and tail. It is also the cause of the glow in the Shinobi Turajango's stripes, ears, eyes, crest and throat. The source of this power is unknown. Behaviour As stated before, it is unknown what the natural habits of a Shinobi Turajango are, and it is difficult to follow them. It impairs its enemies' eyesight by shaking loose strands of fur before fleeing the scene, giving the impression that it disappears in a flash. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. * Its back can be broken once. * Its forelimbs can be broken once individually. * Its tail can be severed. Doing so will decrease the reach of Matter-elemental attacks with its tail. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters Shinobi Turajango currently do not interact with any other monsters. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Notes * Like Lucent Nargacuga, it may take several Tranq Bombs to successfully capture a Shinobi Turajango. * Because of the flooring of the Tower areas it resides in, capturing via a Pitfall Trap is impossible. * Like other Rare Species, Turajango's theme does not play for the Shinobi Turajango. Trivia * Shinobi Turajango is GoldenDragonIlo's first Rare Species. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Matter Element Monster Category:Matterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Blur Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo